


An Evening Stroll

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [6]
Category: Iplier egos
Genre: Dr.Iplierst, Iplier Egos - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart





	An Evening Stroll

Birds of all kinds chirped and sung their final tunes for the afternoon. The sun started was getting close to the horizon; only a few hours left. The Host was walking with his loved one, hand-in-hand, down the asphalt sidewalk. "The doctor and Host walked together, hearing the wonderful birds sing their songs. The Host smiled to himself, feeling the doctor rub his thumb over the small silver band on the Host's finger." Edward only chuckled in response, listening to the quiet mumbling of Host. "The leaves on the trees started to turn yellow since fall was lurking around the corner... a few already fallen to the ground from the wind."

The doctor smiled, scooping the Host up into his arms, disrupting him from his narrations and making him yelp in surprise instead. "Doctor?" Edward chuckles, carrying him down the sidewalk. Host smiled, resuming the narrations. "The Host held onto the doc's neck tightly, nuzzling closer to his neck and chest. Edward was very warm and such a strong doctor." Dr.Iplier's cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink. He turned, walking to the side to grab a flower, an iris, and placed it into Host's hair. It contrasted beautifully. 

"The Host blushed, loving the small gift. He nuzzled his face closer to the doctor's neck, loving how the doctor smelled like..." he stopped, sniffed and rose an eyebrow. "Is that Dark's cologne?" Both of them laughed. Dr.Iplier started carrying the Host home. "Host grinned, holding onto his lover's shoulders. He loved his fiancé very, very much~" Edward smirked, placing a kiss to Host's nose.


End file.
